


Calming and warm

by Susquip



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: It didn't bother him. Why would it bother him. Its just a speech impediment. Its completely biological. He likes his voice...It bothers him. Odin hates his stupid fucking voice. Its quiet and small and no one can ever understand him.Wrote this a while ago but completely forgot about it :/
Kudos: 16





	Calming and warm

It didn't bother him. Why would it bother him. Its just a speech impediment. Its completely biological. He likes his voice

...

It bothers him. Odin hates his stupid fucking voice. Its quiet and small and no one can ever understand him. 

He has a lot to say but can never seem to get it out. When he needs to say something people can easily talk over him. Its impossible to debate even when he knows exactly what to say.

People assume he's weird and weak. That somethings wrong with him. That he's some kind of freak or to incompetent to even speak.

When he is loud its never powerful. Its clumsy and obnoxious.

When he's passionate he sounds like a kid. He sounds weak, like he's about to cry.

People try to teach him how to speak. He knows how to speak. He fucking knows okay. He just cant get it out. 

"Are you nervous?"

no

"Aw are you shy?"

no  
I just can't speak right  
Im just made wrong

"You know i really like your voice"

"Y-yeah s-s-sh-sure a-ava"

"I mean it! I like your voice"

"W-what?"

"It's really calming and warm. I like it a lot."

"Uh huh, o-okay a-ava

"Ugh i don't even know why i bother to complement you!"

Odin smiles.

Maybe it doesn't bother him that much.


End file.
